Zombies
Zombies,' '''also called '''Roamers' and/or Lurkers/biters in the comic series, Walkers and/or Geeks by T-Dog and Glenn in the The Walking Dead (TV Series) are the main non-human antagonists of The Walking Dead. Basic Information The zombies are the classic slow walking Romero style zombies, which originated in Night of the Living Dead. Following classic Romero-rules, everyone ''who dies, for ''any reason, will re-animate as a zombie. Even someone killed by a gunshot wound with no zombies involved at all will re-animate as a zombie. Zombie bites are not how the "infection" is spread. Instead, saliva causes infections that are 99% lethal they can only be saved be immidently wiping all the saliva of to save their life. Characters have speculated, but cannot confirm, that whatever causes zombies to re-animate is some sort of virus that everyone in the world is technically infected with but is only triggered by death. It is known, however, that upon death, it can take anytime between eight minutes and eight hours for the corpse to reanimate. The zombies out-number humans 500,000 to 1. But 50 to 1 is safeThe Walking Dead, Official Site, Issue 10 description. Behavior ]] Besides eating humans, zombies have been shown eating the horse Rick used to reach Atlanta, rats in Atlanta`s sewers, a deer in the woods outside the original survivor camp, Hannah's dog (according to Andrew, the dog was mutilated by a zombie), chickens in Hershel's barn, and a woodchuck's upper jaw was found in one zombie's stomach. This also follows one of the variants of classic Romero-style zombies: some zombies from other science fiction narratives actively prefer to eat only human brains, or more generally, try to eat any part of a human but ignore animals. Romero's more realistic rules, established in Dawn of the Dead, are that zombies are just compelled to attack and try to eat any "warm bodies" they come across, regardless of whether they are humans or animals. Zombies in the TV series somewhat differ from their comic book counterparts, but do share a hand full of characteristics. Zombies from both sides have small fragments of memory of their past life. This can be seen when Rick visits Morgan for the second time. Morgan's son, Duane was bitten, and the way Morgan explained it, zombified-Duane looked at Morgan strangely(also sophia was a zombie and when she came out of the barn she stopped and looked at everyone especially her mum so she started to walk towards her mum and it sounded as if she was trying to speak to her mum because she kept groaning), like he knew him (this could, however, simply be Morgan's own imagination as the loss of his son almost mentally ruined him; or perhaps it could be the docile nature zombies tend to experience when they have been exposed to a particular person for a long period of time). Though both zombies may share the trait, it is obvious that memory is much more prevalent in the minds of the walkers from the TV show rather than the comic series due to the more common examples. The biters from the comic and show (more so in the latter) display limited problem solving intellect and understanding of their surroundings, as one outside the mall took a rock to the glass door, knowing it would be effective. Whether or not this concept of smart(er) zombies will be dropped altogether, or explored further as the series enters its second season is unknown. ]]As far as eating habits go, zombies in both the TV show and the comics seem to only have an attraction to warm, fresh meat. Some of the more picky individuals will even neglect or hesitate to eat meat that is only a few hours old (like the Governor's daughter, Penny). Rotting or processed meat (like canned ham) will be ignored altogether. It is unknown whether or not consumed meat is digested in some way or simply continues to rot within the stomach (both explanations could explain the lack of tissue remains of the ground squirrel eaten by a walker in the forest of the TV series). If the meat is digested however, and serves in some way as fuel, it could explain how some walkers have not yet rotted while others have decomposed to the point of immobilization. Seeing how the virus (or whatever the cause of reanimation is) restarts the central nervous system and the muscles within the body, as well as the majority of sensory organs (eyes, ears, sense of smell, etc.), the idea of it restarting the digestive system to some extent might not be too far fetched. Types Zombies are separated by the survivors in the following groups: Roamers Roamers or Walkers are known to "roam" around looking for food. They are the most commonly encountered kind of zombies. Lurkers Lurkers are the zombies that just sit around playing "dead" until someone reaches them and they bite them. Lurkers can be the real threat because they can pass as dead zombies. One of them was responsible for Allen's death and Dale losing a leg. The Herd As described by Dr. Eugene Porter, a herd is when zombies act with a mob mentality. One zombie might brush his hand on a door knob and another will see this and mistake it as an attempt to get in. Then he will beat on the door to get in, and the first zombie will see this and try to get in. This will spark a chain reaction.For the concept of a "zombie herd" being carried to the horrifying extremes, see David Moody's Autumn series. Biters Alice, Dr. Stevens' assistant in Woodbury mentioned that her original group of survivors referred to the zombies as "biters," because while some do lurk and some may roam they all will bite and to classify them into separate groups is a silly practice. Biters are just regular zombies, and Woodbury citizens just happened to call them as that name. Swimmers Swimmers are the zombies that became bloated due to spending a long period of time in the water. It was first encountered by the survivors at Hershel's Farm where it was found trapped in the well, fearing that shooting it will result in the well being polluted, the survivors decided to pull it out of the well. This prove to be futile however as it got stuck on the lip. As they pull harder, the walker splits in half, with the bottom part of its body (and most of its innards) falling back into the well. Weakness Zombies can be slowed or incapacitated by significant damage to certain parts of the body, but zombies can only be killed by massive brain damage (e.g. as the result of a bullet in the head). Removing limbs from zombies can make them less formidable, but even the heads of decapitated zombies remain active until destroyed. The threat of zombie bites can be minimized or eliminated by damaging or removing the lower jaw from a prospective assailant. Michonne renders her travel companions unable to bite her by removing their lower jaws. Alternatively, if one is able to capture a zombie and successfully remove their teeth, they can bite but will be unable to successfully penetrate a would-be victim's skin. The Governor employs this strategy successfully on his zombified daughter Penny, and is able to hand feed her and even kiss her on the lips with minimal risk. Despite still moving, zombies still decompose as regular corpses. The zombified Hannah, encountered by Rick Grimes outside of the hospital appeared to be immobilized after some kind of decay. Zombies are shown to become frozen, but one had thawed out enough to almost bite Glenn. In Issue 55 a zombie attempted to grab Rosita, yet it lacked the strength to keep his hold, pull her or stand up. This may be a sign that zombies will eventually decay to the point where they are no longer a threat to humans which would mean that the outbreak will eventually end on its own accord. Zombies seem to differentiate living humans from the undead via smell. Rick and Glenn are able to walk through an infested city to search for supplies after covering themselves in a zombie's entrails. Michonne is also able to walk vast distances without being mobbed probably due to the fact the two defenseless zombies she kept near her dampened her scent. However due to the disgusting odour and the possibility of it washing off it doesn’t make it very practical for everyday application. Kirkman wrote: : "cannot usually go up stairs--it's decided on a case by case basis...I'm sure there's a zombie out there who could...but not very well...to reference this series--was it issue 8? Rick opens the door to the basement of that house--and zombies are waiting at the top of the stairs and rush him!...So based on that scene...zombies can go up stairs... but it probably took them a while." Despite this quote from Kirkman, two zombies are shown pursuing Rick down a flight of stairs in the hospital in Issue 1 and both of them manage to use the stairs with no problems. Furthermore, in Tell It to the Frogs, an entire group of zombies are able to walk to the top of the staircase outside of which Merle is chained. Of course, going downstairs might be easy compared to walking up, and it could have taken the zombies some hours to climb up the stairs. Strengths Zombies main advantages over humans is that they do not need to sleep, eat or breathe. This allows them to slowly follow the survivors around in perpetuity (or until they decay to the point of no longer being mobile or otherwise threatening). Reanimation There are many ways a person can become a zombie: Infection This is the most common way a person can become a zombie. The bite of a zombie is shown to cause a powerful and lethal fever. Symptoms shown include: *Extreme warmth *Hallucinations *Vomiting *Pale skin *Delirium *Sensitive bones However, zombie bites don't carry the virus. They simply cause lethal infections. Thus, a person can become a zombie from dying of any cause other than brain damage. According to Jenner, a corpse can reanimate between three minutes and eight hours after death. Robert Kirkman wrote: : "...the rule is: WHATEVER it is that causes the zombies, is something everyone already has. If you stub your toe, get an infection and die ... you turn into a zombie. UNLESS your brain is damaged. If someone shoots you in the head and you die ...you're dead. A zombie bite kills you because of infection, or blood loss ... not because of the zombie "virus.""Issue 41, page 29, "Letter Hacks". : This does not seem to be the case with walkers in the TV show. During the second season as the group is stopped on the highway, there are multiple dead and decayed bodies that do not reanimate. While they could have brain trauma, it seems unlikely there were no reanimated dead buckled in the cars. Amputation As shown in the case of Dale, a person can survive a zombie bite if the limb which is bitten is amputated. Althought, he's the only person who had survived. Amputation were tried on Morgan Jones and Allen, which both failed. Evolution Robert Kirkman wrote that "Romero's evolving zombies are his spin. Mine just keep rotting."Issue 47, page 27, "Letter Hacks". Zombie animals For some reason animals are not affected by the phenomenon, but it is unknown whether or not the survivors are aware of this, because the animals encountered are eaten whole. Kirkman has stated there are no zombie animals.Issue 38, page 31, "Letter Hacks"; Issue 50, page 32, "Letter Hacks". However, it is mentioned in The Walking Dead Webisodes that a dog was bitten by a walker and then the dog also had the disease. It is unknown if it turned into the undead as it was never mentioned or seen after. Trivia *In Issue 38 Robert Kirkman writes there is "ONE zombie who's appeared no less than three different times in the book"Issue 38, page 27, "Letter Hacks". *Michonne kills a zombie going into a car with a t-shirt that says "Youngblood"Colorized photo Issue 52, page 10. (a superhero comic published by Image Comics). *In the TV Series, some of the survivors, notably T-Dog and Glenn, refer to the zombies as "geeks". *In the TV Series, the zombies are shown mainly in Guts and Bloodletting to run at a jogger's pace. *In the TV Series, the zombies can apparently use tools. This is shown in Guts, where a zombie is using a rock to smash open the department store doors. *As with most forms of undead horror fiction, the word, "zombie" is almost never said by characters in the series. According to Robert Kirkman in episode 2 of Talking Dead this is because in the world of The Walking Dead the works of George A. Romero were never made and zombies do not appear in fiction. Credited Zombies *Addy Miller as Little Girl Zombie, the little girl found at the gas station in Days Gone Bye. *Brian Stretch as Tank Soldier, the undead soldier in the tank, from Days Gone Bye and Guts. *Joe Giles as Black Suited Zombie, the zombie wandering in the street when Rick emerges from his empty home in Days Gone Bye. *Melissa Cowen as Bicycle Girl Zombie/Hannah, the half-zombie crawling in the park in Days Gone Bye. *Max Calder as Baseball Bat Zombie, the zombie that Rick kills with a baseball bat in Days Gone Bye. Characters That Turned In Order (Comic) *Hannah *Jim *Shane Walsh *Shawn Greene *Julie *Chris *Rachel Greene *Susie Greene *Andrew *Penny Blake *Dr. Stevens *Otis *Caesar Martinez *Carol Peletier *Tyreese *Ford's Daughter *Duane Jones *Jessie Anderson Characters That Turned (TV-Series) *Hannah *Jenny Jones *Leon Basset *Wayne Dunlap *Amy *Jim (Assumed) *Candace Jenner *Annette Greene *Shawn Greene *Lacey *Duncan *Mr. Fischer *Mrs. Fischer *Otis (Possibly) *Sophia Peletier References Category:Undeads Category:Antagonists Category:Zombies!